Big Time Rush Logan FanFiction :D
by DinosGoRawrrr
Summary: You're a new girl at the Palm Woods. You're living with your brother. You meet the guys of Big Time Rush, and get friendship, along with some romance.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Big Time Rush, or anything else that may be 'coyprighted'. All credit goes to the rightfull owner. I come in peace.

Chapter 1 -The Arrival-

-You have moved to the Palm-Woods. Your parents have died in a car accident and you have nowhere else to go. You are living with your older brother Buddah Bob.-

-You have just checked in with Mr. Bitters and are going to the elevator, when you collide with someone mumbling that they're late.-

"Oh! I'm soo sorry!" It's a boy's voice.

-You look up to see a very attractive boy crouched over you.-

"Oh... Uhh it's my fault! I wasn't looking where I was going. Sorry." You say.

"You're new here! Do you know where your appartment is?"

"Umm. No." You say.

"Don't worry. I can help."

"I thought you were late?" You say.

"Oh, that. That can wait. So let's get going!"

-You notice that the boy looks your age. He grabs your hand and pulls you into the elevator.-

"2K? That's funny." He says.

"How?" You ask.

"Well, me and my buds live in 2J. So we're gonna be neighbors!"

-You arrive at your room.-

"well, thanks for showing me my room." You say.

"No problem. And if you have any problems, Mrs. Knight can help you. She watches us."

"I'm Natalie."

"Logan. Nice to meet you. I gotta rush! See ya later Natalie!"

**A/N So! First Chapter done! The others will be longer, I promise! That is, if you want me to continue this story. Please review! I wanna hear from you guys! This is my first Fanfiction, so tell me what I can do better on! Also, this isn't gonna be a 'Straight to the point' Story. It's gonna take a few chapters to start to get a better realationship with Logan. It's gonna be a slow story. But enjoy! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -The Welcome Party-

-You and your brother are sitting on the couch watching t.v at 5pm. Someone knocks on the door.-

"I got it!" You yell. "Hello?"

-It's Logan.-

"Hey, uhh. I told my friends that we had a new girl, and they want to meet you. Mrs. Knight wanted to know if you, uhh, wanted to come over for dinnner..?"

"Hold up. I need to ask my big brother. BOB! Can I eat dinner with Mrs. Knight's family tonight?"

"Yeah."

"I love you! Ok, lets go." You say.

-Logan hooks his arm with yours and takes you into his appartment. You kinda like this boy.-

"Hey everyone! The guest is here!" Logan yells.

"WOOOOO!"  
"YEAHHH!"

-Three also very attractive boys come running at you.-

"Guys. This is Natalie."

"Hey Natalie. I'm Carlos!" The Mexican looking boy says.

"A pretty name to match a pretty face. I'm James." Says the hot girly boy. He kisses your hand.

"And I'm Kendall. Nice to meet you." Says the bushy eyebrowed one.

"It's a pleasure." You say sweetly, trying not to blush.

-Mrs. Knight and a little girl walk up to you.-

"I'm Katie. Kendall's younger sister." The girl says.

"Welcome to our appartment. Hungry?" Mrs. Knight says.

"Very!" You say.

"Then we shall eat!" Says Logan.

-You and Logan smile at each other, and take a seat. Logan and Carlos sit on your sides. You eat dinner and get to know each other well. You feel like family before dinner is even over.-

**A/N Well? I promise some humor in the next Chapter! Well, if you and I have the same sense of humor... :) Please Review? Tell me things you wanna see in the story, and what you want changed. I want this story to be good. Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -The After Party-

-Dinner is over, and it's the guys and you siting on the couch talking.-

"I think we should have a party!" Carlos says.

"A slumber party! With girls!" James continues.

"Well I'm gonna invite Jo." Kendall says.

"And I'll invite Camille!" James says.

"No fair! I don't have a girlfriend to invite!" Carlos cries.

"Don't worry buddy. We're both single." Logan says, trying to cheer him up.

"Well invite them! I wanna party!" You say.

-You all laugh.-

-Jo and Camille have arrived, you went to change into PJ's. You wear a White tanktop, and light blue shorts. Jo and Camille were dressed like you were. Thank goodness.-

"Ok! Let's watch a scary movie!" Says Carlos. "Train!"

-Everyone agrees since they've never seen that movie.-

A/N If you've never seen Train. Don't. It's a really BAD movie. If you hate needles, seeing people's ribs get ripped open, and lots of blood, DO NOT WATCH THIS MOVIE. It's graphic. Very. Graphic. :(

-5 min. into the video. You are curled up by Logan. He has his arm around your shoulder trying to comfort you.-

"CARLOS IS NEVER PICKING THE MOVIE AGAIN!" You scream.

-Logan is the only one actually watching.-

"How can you watch this!" Carlos says. "I picked this as a joke!"

"Remember Carlos? He wanted to be a doctor. He's used to this stuff." Kendall says.

-You look over to see James and Camille making out.-

"Awwe come on guys! You're making noises!" Logan says.

-James stops to make a face at Logan. Then they keep going."

"Young love!" Jo says.

"You're so cute." Kendall says.

-They get into the 'No you are!' fight. It ends by Kendall placing a quick peck on her lips.-

"Awwe!" You exclame.

-You and Logan are the only ones still awake. Kendall and Jo fall asleap in a chair together, as do James and Camille. Carlos is taking up the whole couch, so you and Logan move to the floor. The movie is ending and Logan lays out pillows and blankets for the two of you.-

"Tonight was fun." You say.

"Yeah. I can't wait to do this again someday." Logan says tiredly.

"Well, goodnight Logan."

"Goodnight Natalie."

-Logan pecks your forehead. You lay with backs toward each other. You can't stop smiling. You really like Logan.-

**A/N So I wrote the first 3 Chapters in the same night, in like an hour. It took me a little to upload because I wanted to be sure people would like it. :) Please Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 -Akward Tickle Fights-

-You wake up and check the time on your phone. It's 7am. You always wake up early on weekends. You look at the couch, and see that Logan had pushed Carlos off so he could sit and watch T.v. Nice.-

"Good morning sleepy head." He says.

"Nmm..." You grumble. You're not a morning person.

"Don't you just look adorible with your bed head!" Logan says with obvious sarcasm.

-You sit on the couch next to him, managing to not step on Carlos.-

"I'm sorry my hair's not perfectly in place like yours is." You say, getting an idea.

-Logan turns his head slowly. Meeting your eyes. You grin.-

"No.. Natalie. Don't." He says

-You jump on him trying to mess his hair up. He starts tickling you and you can't help laughing. When you guys get done with your tickle fight, you see that you managed to mess his hair up. Badly.-

"Awwwe! Now who looks adorible!" You say. He really does look cute.

"Natalie. Not fair." He says, trying not to laugh.

-You get into your bag and pull out a hair brush. You get your hair fixed very nicely. Out of the corner of your eye you see Logan laughing. You think nothing of it and put your hair brush in your bag.-

"Payback's a bitch." He says.

"What?"

-Logan knocks you down on the couch and has you pinned. And he's really strong. You struggle to get up, but meet his eyes. You were thinking how hot he looks when he started leaning in to kiss you. Before he kisses you, someone yells, scaring the crap out of you both.-

"AWWWWE!" It's Kendall.

-Logan's still on top of you. He realizes this, and moves. You feel your face turning red. Kendall see's you and laughs.-

"Oh no Logie, don't mind me!" Kendall says dramatically. "Just continue!"

"We weren't doing anything." Logan mumbles.

"Suuuure. Well Mom's making breakfast soon. Help me wake everyone up and take their order." Kendall says.

"Ok!" You say. You and Logan make eye contact. You both start lauging at what just happened. Then you both gang up on Kendall. Tickling him. The laughing makes everyone wake up. After about a 5 minute tickle fight, you all finnaly go to eat feel at home.-

**That's it for Chapter 4! I really should make these longer... Sorry! Well anyway, how'd you like it? Review please! :)


End file.
